


Jealous Over What?

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cold, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Over What?

Every time that John woke up alone in bed, he knew exactly where to find his missing lover.

Downstairs chowing down on a bowl of ice cream. It never mattered what flavor it was either. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, cookies n' cream, the list went on and on, and Bobby loved them all.

John leaned against the door way of the kitchen, studying Bobby. The expressions he made with every bite were enough to make John jealous. Of fucking ice cream.

"God, Bobby, you are such an ice cream whore." He turned and walked away, ignoring the confused "Huh?" from the kitchen.


End file.
